


My Voice, On Its Way to You

by nOTION_Y



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, all i'll say is it's at LEAST as gay as regular bandori, yukilisa kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nOTION_Y/pseuds/nOTION_Y
Summary: Structured in the style of an Event Story. Ever since it was announced Yurishii was retiring due to health reasons, I've had a little storyline brewing in my head about how a change in Lisa's voice might be introduced in-game.So in the alternate universe where I'm the one in charge of planning the events, this would be the Roselia-featured Event Story titled "My Voice, On Its Way to You".





	1. Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to band practice, Lisa reminisces over Roselia's past year. Meanwhile, Rinko finds an unlikely(?) source of inspiration...

(On the way to the studio)

 

Lisa: Ah, I'm running late to practice again!

Lisa: Even though I keep setting alarms and everything~!

Lisa: I just keep sleeping through them though...

Lisa: (sigh)...

Lisa: Well~! It's just that time of the year, I guess!

Lisa: The days get longer, the air gets warmer...

Lisa: It really makes you want to take a nap, y'know?

Lisa: Even if 20 minute naps sometimes turn into 2 hour ones...

Lisa: ...

Lisa: That reminds me...

Lisa: Pretty soon it'll have been a year since Roselia started.

Lisa: Ehehe~

Lisa: I never would've thought I'd be in a band with Yukina☆.

Lisa: Playing in front of hundreds of people on a stage...

Lisa: It's kinda hard to believe, even for me!

Lisa: ...Well I guess it's not that hard to believe if it's Yukina.

Lisa: I mean I always knew she'd make it to the big stage.

Lisa: I just never pictured myself up there standing with her~!

Lisa: ...

Lisa: Yukina's still working really hard to achieve her goals.

Lisa: Just like always, I guess.

Lisa: But... she looks like she's finally having fun with music again.

Lisa: Even Sayo and Rinko. Ako too, obviously.

Lisa: Everyone seems like they're having so much fun and I...

Lisa: ...

Lisa: I... spent too much time playing around in middle school. So I'm not really as good as everyone else.

Lisa: If the others want to reach a higher level, they'll probably have to find a better bassist than me.

Lisa: But for as long as I can... I want to be a part of Roselia.

Lisa: Even if practice sessions twice a week is hard on my schedule...

Lisa: Especially during exa...ah...

Lisa: Achoo!

Lisa: (sniffle)

Lisa: ...Maybe I should treat everyone to croquettes later.

Lisa: Sayo will complain, but she'll let me off the hook if I buy her potato croquettes~☆.

Lisa: Oh! But I probably should be making plans when I'm not already late for others!

Lisa: Ahhhhhhh, if I run all the way there I can just barely make it on tiiiiiiime!

 

(Shirokane Residence)

 

Rinko: ...Oh!

Rinko: This is... a nice sound...

Rinko: But... I'm not sure if... it fits Roselia's style...

Rinko: ...

Rinko: Maybe... if I...

Rinko: ...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely chapter 1, regardless of any information you might find to the contrary.

(CiRCLE Studio)

Lisa: AAAHhhhhh (pant)... (pant)... just in time!

Ako: Oh? Lisa-nee showed up too!

Yukina: ...Lisa? Why are you here today?

Lisa: Eh? But... we have practice today... right?

Yukina: Shirokane-asked for more time to fully develop our new set piece.

Yukina: She wasn't satisfied with what she had. So she asked for all of today to work on it. I sent you a text earlier today.

Lisa: Eh!? Did... you... oh, you did.

Lisa: Ahaha, whoops! Guess I missed it... wait...

Lisa: If there's no practice today, why are you two here?

Yukina: Reserving the studio is expensive, and simply cancelling wouldn't be productive.

Yukina: Before Roselia, I always practiced alone. Even without the band gathered, it doesn't change what I have to do.

Lisa: O-oh... and Ako?

Ako: I only get to play on real drums during band practice!

Lisa: Ah-ahaha, that's right, isn't it? Drummers sure have it tough✰

Lisa: Ah... Achoo! (sniffle)

Yukina: Are you alright? You missed class most of last week because of a cold.

Lisa: Oh, don't worry, I'm fine! I rested up all of last week, so I'm back to noah... ahh... CHOO!

Lisa: (sniffle)

Yukina and Ako: ...

Lisa: Really, I'm fine! It always sounds the worst right after the cold's over, right? I'm just a little sneezy, that's all.

Yukina: ...Alright. But if it's going to disturb practice then you should go home.

Yukina: We all need to be in our best condition when we practice. Anything less is inefficient.

Lisa: Yup yup~! Don't worry I didn't forget~✰

Lisa: I can practice just fine!

Lisa: My throat's a little sore, but I promise it won't affect practice.

Ako: But we don't have practice today though?

Lisa: Haha, that's true! Well then I promise it wouldn't affect practice if there was one~✰

Yukina: ...Fu, well you certainly seem the same as usual.

Yukina: You should practice with Ako, since you're here. You're still having trouble with the syncopation in the third song of our set.

Yukina: Keep practicing until you don't need the drums to keep you on beat.

Lisa: Hehe, Roger~✰

Lisa: Ako, from measure 78, okay?

Ako: Leave it to me! 1, 2, 3, 4!

 

(♫♪)

 

Yukina: (...hmm?)

Yukina: (A message from... Rinko?)

Yukina: ("I'm sorry Yukina-san, I know I asked to cancel practice today, but could we meet anyways...")

Yukina: (...She wants feedback from everyone on the new song?)

Yukina: (That was quicker than expected.)

Yukina: ("Ako, Lisa, and I are already here. I'll message Sayo." ...send.)

Yukina: (One to Sayo... done.)

Yukina: Ako, Lisa. Change of plans.

 

(An hour later)

 

Sayo: My apologies, I was preoccupied. I hope I haven't kept everyone waiting.

Ako: Sayo-san! Hellooooo!

Lisa: Heyo, Sayo~!

Yukina: Sayo. Thank you for showing up.

Yukina: I understand you had something else planned today.

Rinko: E-Eh!? You did!? I-I'm so sorry Hikawa-san! I-I didn't know you-!

Sayo: Shirokane-san, please calm down. It's nothing to apologize for.

Sayo: I already understood the level of dedication I'd need in order to maintain the standards we set when we formed the band.

Sayo: Nothing has changed. Right now, Roselia is still my top priority.

Sayo: Speaking of which, we're here to discuss the new song?

Rinko: Yes! Um... here... I printed everyone's parts.

Rinko: I-It's different from others songs... we've done...

Rinko: But I wanted to... hear everyone's thoughts on it...

Lisa: Oh? This doesn't look like it would take too long to learn. I think we could definitely play it in our _Future World Festival_ set.

Sayo: Notationally, it's certainly sparser than the songs we've done in the past.

Sayo: 90 bpm... A major? No, it shifts between A major and F minor...

Ako: W-Woah! My part really speeds up here! Uuuu, I really wanna try it now!

Yukina: Rinko. Did you bring a digital recording?

Rinko: Y-Yes! It's on my phone... Here!

(♫♪♫♪♩)

Lisa & Ako: ...!

Yukina & Sayo: ...!

Rinko: ...That's what I have.

Rinko: I-It's not completely finished... but, um... what do you think?

Ako: I like it! ...But it kinda doesn't fit our... um...?

Lisa: Image?

Ako: Image! It doesn't fit, but, I... I still really wanna play it...

Lisa: Well I'm voting in favor for it~✰ Image or whatever, as long as the song's good, that's all that matters in the end, right~?

Sayo: Certainly, it's unlike our other songs, and including it in our set might upset some of our fans. But I think I speak for more than myself when I say that that's none of our concern.

Yukina: ...The best rock musicians wrote and performed in many different styles. They never limited themselves to only one "sound".

Yukina: Roselia was created in order to achieve the best music possible. Playing songs outside of our comfort zone will improve us as artists. We don't have the time to consider other consequences.

Yukina: Rinko.

Rinko: Y-Yes!

Yukina: I have no complaints with the instrumentation. However, the vocals are lacking. As they are now, they don't stand up to the rest of the piece.

Rinko: Y-yes, I... thought so too... so I brought other versions...

Rinko: Here...

(♩♪♩♫♪)

Lisa: (W-Woah! Five different versions!?)

Sayo: (Each version is distinct in its tone and complexity... I wonder how long it took Shirokane-san to write all this?)

Yukina: ...The third version is better than the others.

Rinko: I... thought so too...

Sayo: The backup vocals in that version are very prominent, aren't they? In fact, in some areas it sounds more like a duet than solo vocals.

Rinko: O-Oh wow... you could tell?

Ako: "Tell..?" Rinrin, what do you mean?

Rinko: When I wrote this piece... it was a duet at first...

Lisa: (A duet!?)

Rinko: But... I didn't know if... anyone could sing the part...

Sayo: A duet? Hmm, certainly we have no other vocalists on the same level as Minato-san...

Sayo: ...But I can't deny that the song works best with two distinct vocal parts. Shirokane-san, is there any chance you could incorporate a simplified style more generally throughout the piece?

Yukina: That would ruin the interplay between the two parts in the third section.

Sayo: I think so too, but right now our vocal parts are too involved in that section. If we focus too much on maintaining our singing there, we won't be able to play our instruments.

Ako: I-I don't think I can drum and sing like that at the same time...

Sayo: There you have it. If we're going to include this in our Future World Festival set, we'll have to make some changes to it. Right now our level of ability isn't enough to play the piece as it is.

Lisa: U-Um! I think I could probably sing that part!

Everyone: ...!

Yukina: Lisa...

Ako: Lisa-nee! You can sing?

Lisa: We're in a band, silly~✰

Ako: O-oh... no wait, I mean-!

Lisa: I know, I know! Just teasing~✰

Lisa: Yukina and I used to be in choir together, y'know? Well, we quit pretty quickly, though... but I think I can still do it!

Lisa: I still practiced! With, y'know, karaoke~. And now with the band~!

Everyone: ...

Sayo: ...Certainly I've never seen you have any trouble with our backing vocal parts. It could be worth a try.

Yukina: I agree.

Lisa: Yea- eh, wait real- uh, I mean...

Lisa: ...

Yukina: ...Lisa?

Lisa: ...Hehe~

Lisa: Well, Yukinaaa~ Where should we start? The part right before the chorus?

Yukina: Fine by me.

Lisa: Okay~✰

Lisa: Rinko~? Can you start us off a little bit before then~?

Rinko: Y-Yes! Umm... here!

Lisa: Hmmm~♪ Mmm~♪ 3~♪ 4~♪!

(♪♫♫♩♪♫♪♩♪♩)

Everyone:...!

Ako: (W-Wow... Yukina-san and Lisa-nee... sound really good together!)

Sayo: (It was clumsy-sounding at first. But little by little, they keep adjusting to each other!)

Sayo: (They'll still need to practice of course, but as long as they do this will definitely be usable as part of our set!)

Yukina: (Again, this feeling...)

Yukina: (Just like it was a year ago.)

Yukina: (Why is it so much easier to sing? When it's with her...)

Rinko: (This sound! I-I knew it, it has to be a duet after all!)

Lisa: ♩♪♫♪♩~!

 

...

 

Lisa: Well~? How was it? I think it came out good~!

Yukina: ...

Lisa: ...Yukina?

Yukina: ...Our harmonization is off. The timings for our breaths aren't aligned, either.

Yukina: If we're going to include this in our  _Future World Festival_ set, we'll have to practice until we can perfectly match our cadences.

Yukina: Will you have time?

Lisa: Eh? Uh, y-yes! Definitely!

Yukina: Good. Then we'll be performing this as a duet.

Yukina: Any objections?

Ako: Nope!

Sayo: None.

Rinko: N-No!

Yukina: It's decided, then. The studio is still reserved for three more hours. We'll use that time to develop the song.

Lisa: (A duet... with Yukina!)

Lisa: (Hehe, singing with Yukina... Kinda reminds me of when we were younger~)

Yukina: Lisa? Are you listening? After this we need to schedule focused practice times together.

Yukina: We'll have to improve quickly if we want to perform this at  _Future World Festival_. Understand?

Lisa: Roger~✰

 


End file.
